


Home Never Felt so Far Away

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season Four, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I cried while writing this, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Needs a Hug, Self-Doubt, Suicide, im so sorry, no happy ending, so basically season five lol, sorry - Freeform, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Langst. That's all this is. There's no happy ending. Also, spoiler warning for stuff into season four.-------Now with second chapter featuring the team's reactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's siblings-  
> Marco-Age 23  
> Veronica-22  
> Isa-16 [She's mentioned the most in this. Only mentioned by name once, though.]  
> The twins-8

 

     Lance had always loved space. He had grown up marveling over the twinkling stars and the massive planets. He had grown up tracing the constellations in the night sky-laughing at the different shapes he and his sister could come up with. He had grown up waiting for the chance to reach the galaxies he had plastered over his walls and ceiling.

 

 

     The Galaxy Garrison had provided that opportunity, but even that had fallen short of his expectations. He had strived to get to the top in his class, only ending up disappointed finding himself always behind teenage prodigy, Keith Kogane. Even after Keith was kicked out, Lance was still always stuck in his shadow.

 

 

     When they recued Shiro and found the blue lion, he finally felt like he was part of something special-like he was actually making something of himself.

 

 

     That ideology fell flat quickly. Everyone on team Voltron had a “thing”-something they excelled at that made them special among the other members. He didn’t feel like he had one. Sure, he could shoot down gladiators, but that was only useful when he had some distance from his opponents. No matter how many times Keith or Shiro tried to train him in hand-to-hand combat, he just couldn’t get it.

 

 

     This “lost” feeling got worse when Shiro disappeared. Keith becoming Black’s pilot hurt, but Blue shutting him out was a thousand times worse. He hated watching Allura bonding with _his_ lion, while he was still getting used to piloting a lion who was still attached to Keith. When they got Shiro back, Lance even considered leaving Voltron. He figured that they didn’t need them anymore-if they ever really did. For whatever reason, he decided to stay-maybe because he knew that if he quit, he would have to face his best friend, his little sister, and tell her that he had given up on his dream. On _their_ dream.

 

 

     Lance felt abandoned. Whenever he tried to hang out with Hunk, he was always working on some project with Pidge. Shiro seemed perpetually frustrated at him; Allura was too busy with whatever she was working on; Coran was helping her; and Keith was always with the Blade of Marmora. He would almost always end up sobbing in his room, yearning for his family. He wanted to turn back time to map out the stars with Isa; to do makeup with Veronica; to fool around with Marco; to help the twins swim; and even just hug his mom. Alas, that was all gone, and he didn’t know if he could ever get it back.

 

 

     Meeting Matt was bittersweet. He was ecstatic that Pidge had found the brother she had dedicated her life to finding, but that meant that he was no longer needed to be there for her. It meant that Hunk and Pidge would never want him around when they were working on projects of theirs. It meant that even Allura wouldn’t talk to him much. Matt was like a “Lance 2.0,” and Lance hated the feeling of being replaced.

 

 

     Lance hated space. He would give it all up if he could go home. He had always kept a tight hold to the hope that he would make it home someday, but standing there, listening to the airlock’s computer counting down, he knew he would never go home again. Home. It felt so far away. The sun, the rain, all of it. It had left him, and now he was leaving all of it. As the airlock’s doors opened and the room was subjected to the cold nothingness, Lance closed his eyes and sighed, silently begging Isa to forgive him.

 

 

     Lance hated space.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the wonderful person who commented under the name of Fangirlingwatermelon who gave me the idea for this :)  
> btw, just as clarification, I support the theory that the real space dad is in the Black Lion's mind-space or whatever.  
> wOAH, RORY, POSTING TWO DAYS IN A ROW??? WHAT HAPPENED???   
> I DONT KNOW, OK? I JUST GOT MY HAIRCUT AND NEEDED TO TAKE MY MIND OFF HOW SHORT IT IS [i love it, but it was still a huge cut lol.] aLSO IM KINDA NOT IN A WRITER'S BLOCK AS MUCH SO YAY

They all found out in their own ways, hearts reaching out to their broken friend.

     Pidge had been adding a few upgrades to the lions when Blue suddenly froze and shut down, the yellow light fading from the beast's eyes. Confused, Pidge pushed her glasses up and tried to get the old girl to come back on. She tried everything she could think of, even getting Allura to try, but nothing would work.  
     Allura suddenly gasped and sank to her knees, hand flying up to cover her mouth. Pidge ran to her side, questioning what was wrong. All Allura said was:  _Blue. She's... mourning._ After a moment of complete silence, Pidge realized what she meant. The two hugged and cried for their lost brother.

     Hunk came upon the two mourning girls in the hangar and, voice panicked, immediately inquired what was the matter. The pile of tears falling to the floor grew larger as a third individual joined the group.

     Coran had been trying to find Lance. The teen had approached him earlier about needing to talk about something, but Coran had been busy. The Altean had searched for a little while before finally consulting the castle's cameras and heat sensors. When it had finally triangulated Lance's position, Coran's eyes went wide. The man ran as fast as his legs would take him, through hallways, down stairs, until finally reaching the hallway of the particular airlock. He yelled the boy's name and ran forward, reaching the airlock just in time to see the boy he had begun to see as a son sucked out into space. _NO! No..._ He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. 

     Shiro found out through Black. He always heard what she was thinking as well as the other lions sometimes, but this time was different. The only word he could use for it was... pure sorrow. He realized with growing anguish that one of his precious family had passed on. He didn't understand how, seeing as Black had not been in battle, but, did it matter? He didn't suppose that it did. He thought, with tears forming in his eyes, that if he had only been there. If he had only been able to help. Alas, it was too late.

The Blue Paladin was dead.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This happened. I hope this wasn't too bad. WELp imma go cry into my non-existent ice cream now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
